El comienzo
by MrMrsCastle
Summary: Es una historia un poco desviada de cómo Kate y Rick comienzan su relación. Es una continuación del one shot de No te despidas. Soy pésima para resumir algo, así que podríais darle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! A ver, explico: este Fic es una especie de continuación del one shot que publiqué hace poco. Me lo pidieron las locas de mi grupo de Castle, últimamente conocido como El Roce y está dedicado a una de ellas que está un poco pocha...

Espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste, y dejad alguna review que es gratis.

Covi, muchos besos!

* * *

Al llegar a casa Rick atrajo a Kate por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello lenta, suave, delicada y frágilmente como si se fuera a romper. La detective sonrió sin que la viese el escritor.

\- ¿Rick?

-Mmm, ¿si, qué pasa? ¿Voy muy deprisa? Lo siento, me he perdido en tu olor y acabamos de empezar, podría haber sido más sutil, darte tu tiempo. Lo siento, de verdad.

Kate quería quedarse con su escritor pero al ver que agachaba la cabeza avergonzado le dio pena y no quiso jugar con él, pues también tendría sus dudas al igual que ella las tenía; pero era normal.

\- Rick, mírame, Rick vamos no seas un crío.

Él levantó la cabeza con miedo hasta ver su mirada de amor y supo que la esperaría hasta que ella estuviese preparada. Ella se acercó al escritor le tomó de la cara y besó sus labios de forma breve y tierna.

\- Te esperaré lo que haga falta, Kate.

Ella sonríe ante su inocencia, le acaricia la barba de dos días que la vuelve loca y le arregla un poco el flequillo que cae por su frente.

\- Bueno, si quieres esperar… yo tenía pensado otra cosa, pero podríamos esperar.

El escritor la mira alucinado, no pensaba que su detective fuera tan poco tímida, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto en público pero claro estaban en el apartamento de ella.

\- A mi no me gustaría esperar, Rick. ¿Y a ti?

El escritor negó con la cabeza como un muñequito de trapo y mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina y se paraba para guiñarle el ojo, él notaba como un calor se formaba en su vientre, definitivamente sería muy difícil aguantarse. Aunque esperaba que Kate también quisiera hacerlo con él.

-Ricky…

Resopló y se acercó a la mesa americana de la cocina de la detective. Ella estaba sentada en un taburete con dos cafés en la encimera.

\- Katie…

\- Oh no, eso sí que no. Bastante es aguantar a mi padre y a Lanie para que tú me llames así.

\- Entonces es la misma situación.

\- Vale. Rick, solo Rick.

El escritor bebió de la taza y tapó su sonrisa con ella. Miraba a Kate mientras ella removía con una cuchara su bebida, no sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo actuar, ni qué hacer. Terminaron sendos cafés en un cómodo silencio interrumpido por algún beso.

\- Creo que debería irme a casa.

\- Oh, claro, deberías irte… cierto.

Castle cogió su chaqueta que descansaba en el sofá y seguido de Kate se acercaron a la puerta para despedirse.

Ella abrió la puerta y no supieron que hacer, Castle le sonrió sintiéndose un adolescente que se despide de su chica mientras que el padre de esta está a la espera de lo que va a ocurrir.

\- Bueno… me voy, Kate.

\- Sí, te vas ya.

Se miraron un segundo con infinita ternura. Él hizo un amago para acercarse y besarla, se quedó quieto a medio camino esperando la reacción de su novia. Ella pensó que era imposible que el Castle de las revistas que ella había conocido titubease a la hora de darle un beso de despedida. Sabía que iba a respetar sus tiempos pero ella se los quería saltar a la torera y arrancarle la camisa y los pantalones.

\- Castle

\- Mmm

\- No voy a romperme…

\- Sí, cierto.

Sonrió y terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos besándose pausadamente. Kate enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rick para juguetear con el pelo de su nuca. Él la atrajo hacia sí pero intentado que no se sintiera muy violenta por la erección que le apretaba los pantalones. Los gemidos de Kate por el beso no ayudaban para nada y tras darle un suave mordisco a su labio inferior se separó de la detective.

Ella se quedo con ganas de más, se mordió el labio para controlarse y le miró a los ojos. Él le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Dejó un beso en su labio superior y se alejó un poco de ella.

\- Me voy, luego hablamos. Acuérdate de que solo he venido a traerte.

\- Perfecto. Sí, es verdad.

Cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y retiró el pelo de su cara mientras se tocaba los labios rememorando los besos con Rick. Besos que le sabían a poco, pero eran de su escritor.

Al otro lado de la puerta el escritor había pedido el ascensor, pero volvió hasta la puerta de su detective. Quería llamar y decirle todo lo que sentía. Quería decirle "te quiero" "te necesito cada segundo cerca" " te quiero y te requiero", quería decirle que aunque estaban saliendo desde hace pocas horas ya necesitaba que viviesen juntos para despertar a su lado todos los días y dormirse todas las noches con su olor y su cuerpo cerca. Quería decirle que necesitaba hacerle el amor y que quería besarla hasta que se le desgastasen los labios.

Pero eso sería cagarla y adelantarse a ella. Aunque algunas acciones y frases de Kate no le hacían ver que quisiera que tuvieran tiempos. A pesar de eso y de su necesidad la esperaría siempre. Siempre.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta de ella, la acarició tiernamente como si se lo hiciera a la detective. Se separó con el sonido del ascensor, miró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cabina.

-Rick...

Se paró con el sonido de su nombre. Su nombre en sus labios. Cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que le había pegado su detective y giró sobre sus talones. La miró y torció su boca en una sonrisa. Allí estaban sus tiempos. Era ahora. Era su ahora.

Ella le sonrió y corrió antes que a él se le ocurriese irse a su casa. Le tomó de la cara y lo acercó a ella. Le besó como hubiese querido hacer cada vez que le trae un café por la mañana, cuando hablan a la vez para resolver un caso o cuando le mira con el amor y el cariño con el que la mira.

\- Creo que no deberías irte, no por ahora.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo.

Sus labios volvieron a colapsar de forma más caliente, sonriendo durante el beso.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Tú y yo. Aquí en el descansillo de mi edificio como dos adolescente enamorados.

\- Bueno adolescente no, pero enamorados yo diría que sí.

\- Yo creo que también.

El escritor abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas por la sorpresa y ante esa revelación sobre su amor, Rick no pudo más y fue empujándola hacia su apartamento poco a poco mientras intentaban respirar entre beso y beso.

Cuando la detective cerró la puerta y arrancó los botones de la camisa de Castle de un tirón, el teléfono de Kate comenzó a sonar. Ellos pararon y miraron el móvil a la vez queriendo fundirlo.

\- Dios no, ¿en serio?

\- Lo siento, tengo que contestar.

-Más lo siento yo.

Dijo Rick mirando hacia abajo y colocando mejor su dura erección para no sufrir un infarto. Kate se mordió el labio inferior y Castle al verla le desembarazó con su dedo gordo el labio inferior de la detective.

\- Por favor no hagas eso si pretendes atender la llamada.

\- Lo siento, voy a mi habitación. El baño está a la derecha y la cocina allí.

\- Gracias pero te espero en el sofá acomodándome.

Sonrió y beso suavemente sus labios, acarició su mejilla y se sentó en el sofá, al tiempo que ella descolgaba el teléfono y soltaba un grito que hizo que Castle se sobresaltase.

\- Papá…

Rick se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se levantó de un salto intentando esconderse como si fuese un adolescente. Kate le miró alzando una ceja hasta que su padre soltó la fatídica frase.

\- Katie, abre. Estoy en la puerta de tu casa y no habrás oído el telefonillo.

\- Ah, pues ahora mismo no estoy en casa, papá.

\- ¿Y te has dejado la luz encendida?

\- Mierda…

-¿Qué?

\- Nada, papá, nada. Espera un momento, por favor.

Le hizo una seña a Rick para que se arreglara, tapó el auricular esperando que su padre no la oyese.

\- Está abajo.

\- Mierda…

-Sí, Rick, mierda. Montones de mierda.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Tienes dos opciones: esconderte y esperar a que mi padre se vaya o salir y subir al piso de arriba para que no te pille al bajar.

\- O…

\- No hay otra opción, Castle.

-Podríamos decirle que estamos juntos. Me gustaría que supiese que voy en serio.

\- En serio… ¿cómo de en serio?

\- Pues en serio, Kate. No te voy a decir que te voy a dar mañana una alianza pero me gustaría tener la posibilidad.

\- Me estás diciendo que me vas a…

\- Kate, no hay tiempo para posibles pedidas de matrimonio. Tu padre está al teléfono y quiere subir. ¿Qué hacemos?

\- La opción de conocerlo no está mal, si quieres.

\- Claro que quiero, podríamos darle pistas de que estamos juntos, que se entere pero sin decirlo directamente, ¿no?

\- Sí, perfecto, pero hay otro problema.

-¿Cuál?

\- Rick, tu camisa y tu…

Dijo señalando lo evidente. A ella no le importaría que se pasease así por su apartamento, pero su padre iba a subir y quería que la primera impresión de Rick como novio y no como compañero debía ser la apropiada.

\- Ya… ¿me dejas algo?

Ella asintió, le tomó de la mano y le dirigió al baño mientras le decía a su padre que fuese al supermercado de la esquina a por una botella de vino y algo de picar.

Una vez en el baño Kate le dejó para buscar ropa de su talla. Rick al ver su lavabo se quedó impresionado, no era como el de Alexis o su madre lleno de cosas de mujeres. Era sencillo solo con un bote de jabón de manos y punto. Le sorprendió y se puso a investigar. Al abrir el primer cajón vio un cepillo de dientes y la crema dentífrica. En el segundo estaban los peines, coleteros y orquillas.

Y en el tercero descubrió el paraíso, encontró el champú y el gel de cerezas de Kate. Sacó un de los botes y lo abrió, lo olió un poco cerrando los ojos y lo cerró.

-¿Qué haces con mi champú?

\- Em, yo…

-¿Sí…?

-Lo estaba… yo lo olía.

-¿Qué lo…? Déjalo, no quiero ni saberlo.

-Es sencillo, me encanta tu olor y en general me encantas toda tú. No te enfades ¿vale?

Kate le sonríe, se acerca y le da un suave beso. Al separarse Castle acaricia su nariz como la de la detective y deja un delicado beso en la punta.

\- Vamos, vístete que mi padre estará al llegar.

Rick se tensa y asiente.

\- Ahora no me digas que te vas a rajar cuando ha sido idea tuya.

\- Ya lo sé, pero me impone conocer a tu padre. Es más nunca me había puesto así de nervioso ni para mi primera firma de libros.

\- Rick, ya lo conoces.

\- Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Antes era tu compañero, ahora soy tu novio. Es como…

\- No me digas la tontería de que soy su niña pequeña.

\- Nunca dejamos de ver a nuestros hijos como si fuesen eso: pequeños. Ya lo entenderás con los nuestros.

\- Eh, eh, eh. Quieto, nadie ha dicho nada de embarazos, niños, pañales, renacuajos, ni nada por el estilo.

-Vale, vale.

Dijo Rick poniendo las manos en su cabeza como si estuviese detenido. Sabía que esa reacción de Kate era normal llevaban menos de un día y la detective no era una mujer de rosas y corazones aunque a veces le salía la vena romanticota y se hinchaba a ver pelis de chicas con Lanie.

\- Solo imagínatelo con tus ojitos verdes y tu naricilla, pero con mi sonrisa. Solo imagínalo.

Kate se acercó a él, le desbrochó el cinturón haciendo que sus pantalones cayesen al suelo y soltando antes de darse la vuelta para adecentar un poco el salón.

\- Sí, ahora que lo dices me lo imagino, pero con tus ojos. Las toallas están en el cuarto cajón, el que te falta por abrir.

A Rick se le quedó la cara de tonto y los pantalones por los suelos. El momento se vio interrumpido por el timbre. El escritor se activó, se desnudó y pensó en la propuesta de Kate de tomar una ducha rápida y así rebajar un poco la presión que sentía en sus pantalones.

La detective abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando pasar a su padre que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola, Katie. ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, papá, estamos bien.

Soltó sin pensar.

\- ¿Estamos? ¿Quiénes estáis?

Mierda. La había cagado de manera desorbitada. Sin estar Rick delante ya la había cagado.

\- Ah pues todos en la comisaría.

Jim la miró intentando creerla, pero su hija se terminó de delatar cuando se mordió el labio en un gesto de nerviosismo.

\- Katie, ¿tienes algo que compartir con la clase?

\- Sí, quiero decir: no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

En ese instante y para sorprender a Jim, se oyó un ruido del baño, algo parecido a una caída. Kate maldijo por lo bajo, nada podría salir peor o sí.

-¿Hay alguien en tu baño?

-Bueno papá, por eso debías comprar el vino.

-¿He interrumpido algo? Por favor, dime que no Katie. No quiero tener esa imagen en mi cabeza.

\- Papá, esto… yo.

-Oh dios, si ha llegado a la siguiente base lo mato, yo lo mato a quien sea lo mato, como si es el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Mi niña no se toca.

-Papá tengo 33 años y es algo serio.

\- ¿Serio? ¿Qué seriedad tiene? No puedes ir a las bases de otros cuando todos sabemos que estás enamor...

\- Papá ya. Y bueno, es serio, muy serio, tan serio que…

-Kate, me he caído y me sangra un poco…

La detective cerró los ojos, Jim se giró para ver al dueño de esa voz tan familiar. Y se encontró al compañero de su hija con una toalla anudada a la cintura, el pómulo sangrando y jabón por algunas zonas del cuerpo.

\- Katie, ¿esta es la seriedad? ¿Qué has acogido a Castle una temporada?

-Bueno, papá. Acoger lo que se dice acoger…

-Eso es lo que hacen los compañeros, Katie.

-Perdone señor Beckett, pero no somos…

\- Papá, Rick ya no es mi compañero.

Jim se giró hacia Castle otra vez y para desesperación de ambos soltó:

-¿Es que ya no te dejan colaborar en la doce?

Rick abrió los ojos y no supo dónde meterse y tampoco sabía si de esa guisa sería apropiado decirle al padre de su novia que estaban saliendo.

\- No, sigo allí pero ahora su hija y yo…

-Papá, es mi novio.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy... espero actualizar pronto, pero hay cosas de fanfiction que todavía se me resisten...

Pd: Dejad una review o alguna ayuda para los que no entienden mucho de informática.

Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí dejo el segundo capi de mi historia. Se me olvidó comentar que es un Mini-Fic, aunque según queráis podría alargarlo pero tampoco mucho, porque tengo alguna idea nueva rondando la cabeza.

Este capi tiene una parte M, así que si eres menor bla bla bla, sigue leyendo igualmente porque tampoco es para tanto.

Bueno me dejo de rollos, espero que os guste. :)

* * *

A Jim el semblante se le heló en décimas de segundo. Miró a ambos repetidas veces y ante el silencio de todos le pidió a su hija que curase a su novio.

Ellos asintieron como si los acabasen de pillar mientras hacían el amor y se dirigieron al baño.

Jim se dispuso a preparar algo mientras sonreía. Por fin su hija había decidido ser feliz o por lo menos intentarlo, pero les tomaría un poco el pelo. Y por qué no también sondearía qué habían hecho...

Kate tomó la mano de Rick y lo condujo al baño. Una vez allí el escritor algo incómodo no sabía qué hacer con la toalla. Al ver cómo se sonrojaba Kate quiso intervenir.

\- Rick tengo que curarte y tienes que quitarte el gel que te queda por el cuerpo.

-Em, sí. Cierto, voy.

-Rick, la toalla.

Rick asiente y la mira para no tener que pronunciar que se siente un poco violento por estar desnudo mientras su padre está fuera. Kate le mira intentando seguirlo, levanta las cejas interrogativa y señala la toalla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, podrías salir y luego te llamo.

-¿En serio, Rick? ¿Te da vergüenza desnudarte delante de mí?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces…? No te entiendo, vamos. Fuera la toalla y a la ducha.

-Kate, tu padre está fuera y sabe que estamos así.

Ella se acerca al escritor y con ternura le toma la cara y le da un suave y tranquilizador beso.

-No pasa nada. No va a entrar.

-No es que vaya a entrar es que luego tendré que mirarlo a la cara.

-Ah vale. Así que cuando lo hagamos no vas a dirigirle la mirada.

-No. Claro que sí, pero…

-Rick, déjate de idioteces, quítate la toalla, métete en la ducha y cuando vuelva te curaré la cara.

-Sí, señor.

Kate se acerca a él, le coge el paquete, aprieta un poco lo justo para que Rick no chille y susurra:

-Cuidadito, chico escritor.

Él asiente y toma la muñeca de ella para que le suelte. Kate se acerca a su boca tentadora ante la expectativa de Rick y para volverlo loco saca su lengua y succiona su labio superior, después el inferior y dejándolo con ganas de más se separa de él y le guiña el ojo.

Se da la vuelta y su escritor con la vista en sus sensuales caderas decide darle su merecido. Pone una mano en la puerta para evitar que la abra, la acorrala entre sus brazos y la puerta y con movimiento de cadera hace que su toalla caiga. Dejando a la vista su dura erección. Kate abre los ojos sorprendida, es imposible que con un simple beso ya esté así, pero lo que ella no sabe es que cada movimiento, el olor y la sensualidad que desprende hace que el escritor viva en un estado de excitación casi continuo.

-Cuidado ahora tú. Señorita detective, no me sobrevalore.

Dice Rick besando sensual y húmedamente su cuello. Lleva sus manos hacia las nalgas de su detective y atrayéndola hacia él le sonríe de forma pícara. Kate le mira suplicante, no quiere que siga por ese camino, no podría con el bochorno si su padre los pillara de ese modo.

-¿Ahora quién es el que tiene al toro por los cuernos, Katie?

-Dios, Castle, para por favor. No hagas eso.

-¿El qué? ¿Esto?

Entonces el escritor muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y con besos cortos va bajando hacia su clavícula para mordisquear y succionar levemente sin dejar un chupetón. Kate gime bajito, toma a Rick por la nuca, lo separa un poco y de forma arrebatadora se zambulle en su boca.

Una pelea por ver quién toma el control del beso los hace gemir y jadear. Tras unos momentos de frenesí la puerta los interrumpe.

-¿Kate, necesitas ayuda para curar a Castle?

-No, papá. Ya casi está, aunque es como un niño pequeño.

Su padre se va y tras relajarse un poco, Kate retira con la toalla que había caído al suelo los escasos rastros de jabón del cuerpo del escritor.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí conmigo, señorita.

Mientras que Rick se vestía ella comenzaba a sacar las cosas para curarlo.

-Vamos siéntate.

Castle obedientemente se sienta en la taza cerrada del water y levanta ligeramente la cabeza para ayudar a la detective a curarle. Ella se acomoda entre sus piernas abiertas y el escritor comienza a acariciar su cadera.

-Rick, para.

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo, eres como una diosa, como mi Afrodita particular.

-¿Afrodita?

-No querrás que te diga que eres como Atenea o como Caribdis…

Kate rueda los ojos y tras poner un par de tiritas de sutura en la mejilla, lo toma con cuidado de la cara y le da un casto beso. El escritor se queja cuando se separa de él.

-No tientes a la suerte, Castle…

-Ya, pero entiéndeme.

Ella sonríe y lo ayuda a levantarse. El escritor se suelta de su mano y la detective lo mira frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Por qué te has soltado?

-¿Quieres que vayamos así?

-Rick, mi padre ya lo sabe. Será mejor que se acostumbre a esto.

Dice señalando sus manos de nuevo entrelazadas. El escritor asiente y con un poco de decisión sigue a su novia hasta el salón, donde se encuentra el padre de esta.

Rick un tanto nervioso sigue a Kate a la cocina para preparar algo de picar, mientras Jim se pone el televisor y espera a la pareja para reírse un poco de ellos. Él sabe que era cuestión de tiempo que esos dos cabezones cayesen en la cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro. Y menos mal que ha sido temprano porque el humor que gastaba su hija las últimas visitas no era bueno que digamos.

Castle no dejaba de mirar a su suegro con una pizca de temor. Kate ante su comportamiento intentaba tranquilizarlo con algún beso o alguna caricia, pero era imposible. Cada vez que se acercaba él se tensaba o ponía distancia entre ellos.

-Castle, ¿cada vez que estemos ante mi padre vas a huir así de mí?

-No, claro que no huyo de ti, pero es que no hemos hablado con él todavía y no le he dicho que vamos en serio y que no eres alguien más de una lista y que yo te…

Kate viendo que se aceleraba le tapó la boca con la mano y arqueó una ceja.

-Vale, lo he comprendido. Te tiene acojonado.

-No es eso, bueno un poco, pero solo quiero que sepa que eres importante para mí. Solo eso.

Ella ante esa declaración le sonrió y le dio un beso que poco a poco se fue alejando de la castidad que Rick pretendía mantener.

-Kate, para, Kate, tu padre…

-Shh, calla.

La lengua de ella se abrió paso en la boca del escritor, explorándolo lentamente y sin prisa. Cuando Rick se olvidó de quién estaba en el salón, la pasión tomó el control y alzando a la detective la subió a la barra americana de su cocina y se colocó entre sus piernas.

Seguían besándose sin prisa, relajados, disfrutándose mutuamente. El escritor metió una mano dentro de la camiseta ancha que Kate se había puesto para estar cómoda y acariciaba lentamente su espalda. Acompasando las caricias a los besos. Mientras que la otra mano acariciaba el muslo derecho de la detective, subiendo poco a poco hasta el sexo de su musa. Rozando sus caderas y enloqueciendo a ambos por la fricción que humedecía a ella y ensanchaba a él.

Ella metió su mano por el cuello de la camiseta del escritor y también acariciaba con ternura su espalda. Se dedicaron unos minutos para intentar fundirse en la piel del otro, en desgastarse. Pero cuando el escritor comenzaba a besar el cuello de la detective con devoción, un carraspeo los interrumpió, haciendo que se separasen bruscamente y que la detective bajase de un salto de la encimera y se colocara bien la camiseta que el escritor se había encargado de subir un poco.

-Bueno, chicos, veo que no necesitáis ayuda.

Rick cabizbajo y sonrojado miró a Kate y vio que lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su padre.

-Ya está todo, papá. Puedes llevarte esto.

-Sí, claro.

El señor Beckett ya se iba con el plato de patatas fritas cuando se dio la vuelta y viendo que Castle comenzaba a reaccionar le dijo guiñándole un ojo para quedarse con él.

-Rick, acuérdate de llevarte a mi hija, por si se os olvida.

Castle enrojeció hasta las orejas y miró a Kate avergonzado. Jim salió de la cocina y la detective se acercó al escritor.

-Vamos, Castle.

-Creo que debería irme. Ahora de verdad. No ha sido buena idea.

Beckett acarició su cara con cariño y el escritor apoyó su mejilla en la palma de Kate mirándola como un cachorrillo sin dueño.

-La he cagado una y otra vez por querer quedarme todo el día a tu lado. Hoy habías quedado con tu padre y yo la he cagado. Lo siento, de verdad.

-Castle, no había quedado con mi padre, solo que últimamente se pasa mucho por casa, para que no estuviese sola, pero ahora que ve que estoy en buenas manos no lo hará tanto o si lo hace será avisando con un poco más de antelación.

El escritor asintió y dejó un beso en la mano de su musa.

-De todas formas, lo mejor sería irme. Nos ha pillado dos veces besándonos como unos críos, Kate y lo que no es besándose. Si eso ocurriese con Alexis, mataría al capullo que intentase sobrepasarse.

-Pero tu no vas a sobrepasarte, yo soy la que quiero sobrepasarme, a parte, somos mayorcitos para saber lo que tenemos que hacer y si te he elegido a ti, mi padre debe aceptarlo y punto.

Rick cabeceó un poco más convencido y suspirando tomó unas servilletas y se dirigió junto a Kate al salón para charlar con el padre de esta.

Antes de sentarse la detective dio un apretón a la mano de Castle para tranquilizarlo. Se acomodaron juntos y enfrente de Jim que comenzó a servir un poco de vino en las copas.

-Bueno y ¿qué tal vosotros?

Kate al notar que Castle se hundía un poco más en el sofá decidió empezar ella e ir ayudando a Rick a no comportarse como un adolescente que va a por su chica y acompañarla al baile de fin de curso.

-Bien, muy bien.

-Así que ¿estáis juntos, juntos?

Para sorpresa de los Beckett, Rick intervino y Kate notó que iba tranquilizándose a medida que hablaba.

-Sí, señor.

-Nada de señor, llámame Jim.

-Bueno pues: sí, Jim.

-¿Hace mucho?

La pareja se miró y sonrió.

-La verdad es que no mucho, papá.

-No, Jim, estamos juntos hace unas cuatro horas, desde que intenté irme de la comisaría pero su hija se dio cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Dijo Castle y besó dulcemente la mejilla de su novia, que se sonrojó por la muestra de cariño ante su padre. Jim no daba crédito a lo que veía, su hija acaramelada con alguien y con una mirada de amor que era capaz de subir el azúcar.

-Por fin os dais cuenta.

Ellos lo miraron asombrado.

-¿Perdón?

Dijeron a la vez.

-Que sí, que ya era hora de que comenzarais a abrir los ojos y daros cuenta de que no podéis estar el uno sin el otro. Por que no sé tú, Castle, pero mi Katie estaba muy irascible las últimas veces que la he visto.

El escritor al recordar a su madre y sus intentos por sacarle una sonrisa o hacer que se quitase la cara de enfado, sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, yo creo que también estaba un poco insoportable.

Kate no paraba de acariciar la mano de Castle en todo momento, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Jim. El abogado viendo que el escritor se distendía y relajaba hizo la pregunta que incomodó tanto a Rick como a Kate.

-Y bueno ¿Cuándo vais a la siguiente base?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué base?

-Pues la siguiente, vamos, Katie, yo también he estado así con tu madre en el salón de la casa de tus abuelos. Aunque eran otros tiempos pero pensábamos en lo mismo. A no ser que ya hubieseis llegado...

Dijo Jim con mirada pícara. Castle tragó saliva atragantándose y abriendo los ojos de par en par. Miró hacia abajo para asegurarse que no se notase nada extraño, pero todo estaba en orden.

-Papá…

-Señor Beckett, yo…

-Venga dejaros las tonterías, la vida es corta y yo perdí mucho tiempo con tu madre por querer hacer lo correcto.

Kate sonrió a su padre cuando este se levantó y le dio una palmada a la espalda del escritor.

-Mi hija aunque es un poco dura no muerde…

-Sí, ya lo he comprobado.

-Así que yo me voy, Katie. Me alegro que estéis juntos y todo esas cosas que se dicen.

Ellos no daban crédito a lo que el padre de Kate les insinuaba. Antes de marcharse Rick le dijo muy serio al padre de Kate.

-Señor Beckett, quiero decir Jim. Kate es muy importante para mí y yo la respeto, esperaré sus tiempos y no es una chica más. Lo que dicen no es cierto, desde que acabé mi última relación no he podido dejar de pensar en su hija y lo que siento por ella… y creo que debería callarme porque estoy metiendo la pata…

Dijo Rick abrazando a Kate por la cintura y ensanchando su sonrisa. Miró a la detective con amor y luego volvió a Jim.

-Me alegra oír eso, muchacho. Pero si se te ocurre hacerle algo a mi hija que sepas que me enseñó a utilizar su revolver.

Rick tragó saliva y asintió acojonando. Jim le dio un beso a su hija y un apretón de manos al escritor.

-Bueno, yo me voy os dejo solos.

Jim abrió la puerta y antes de irse guiñó un ojo a los tortolitos.

-Llevad cuidado, no me hagáis abuelo antes de lo que me esperaba.

La pareja abrió los ojos como platos y boquiabiertos vieron al señor Beckett marcharse riendo hacia el ascensor. Ellos cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron en silencio al sofá. Se dejaron caer y cuando se miraron estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Nunca mi padre había sido tan amable ni tan abierto con ninguno de mis novios.

-¿Ni con el chico de la moto?

-Si te dijera que sí te pondrías celoso seguro...

-¿Celoso yo? Ja, doble ja.

-Vamos, Ricky no me digas que no te ponías celoso cuando venía a buscarme o cuando...

-Vale, sí. Me ponía celoso, estaba muy celoso porque tú eras mi musa y lo sigues siendo, pero él era el que se iba contigo al acabar el día y no yo.

Ella se acercó al escritor se acurrucó en su hombro levantado la cabeza ladeo la cara de su novio y se fundieron en un beso tierno que con el paso de los minutos se tornó más pasional. Cada vez que se besaban las lenguas de ambos tomaban el control...

La detective se sentó a horcajadas y sus labios volvieron a colisionar haciendo que sus cuerpos se calentasen y que la erección de Rick quedase rozando el sexo de la detective. Era perfecto, el escritor incapaz de creerse lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, se separó de ella y se quitó la camiseta que le había dejado.

\- Espera, Castle, espera.

La detective se levantó corriendo y fue hacia la encimara donde descansaban los móviles de ambos. Los apagó y se encaminó otra vez hacia Rick. Antes de llegar se deshizo de su camiseta y la lanzó a un rincón del apartamentoquedando en un sujetador de encaje de color chocolate.

El escritor se retorció un poco en el sofá para que su erección no le hiciese gemir audiblemente. La detective se colocó enfrente de Castle se agachó y tomándolo de la cara succionó sus labios. Tentándolo, saboreándolo como siempre había querido.

Rick se levantó de un salto y desabrochó sus pantalones dejándolos a sus pies igual que la detective. La acercó hacia él y sus pechos chocaron del mismo modo que sus caderas produciendo un delicioso y enloquecedor roce entre sus sexos deseosos del contacto con el otro.

La detective sin evitar el roce entre ambos arqueó su espalda y encaminó a Rick hacia su habitación. Se fueron chocando con todos los muebles hasta que cayeron en la cama de ella.

El escritor quedó encima con sus antebrazos apoyados en el colchón para no aplastarla. Ella le miró con ternura y acarició la mejilla magullada de su novio con cariño.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo que eres un poco patoso.

-Ya, y eso es lo que más te gusta de mí.

-Ahora mismo lo que más me gusta de ti es tu amiguito del Sur, así que vamos, déjate de algodosonerías.

-Mmmm, encantado.

El escritor comenzó a besar el cuello de la detective mientras ella gemía una y otra vez. La boca de Castle mordía, succionaba y besaba húmedamente cada trozo de la piel de su detective. Desabrochó el sujetador de esta y mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones, pellizcaba con mimo el otro. Luego colmó de atenciones al otro haciendo que Kate tuviese que separarse para poder tomar aire y calmar las mariposas que se habían instalado en su estómago.

Su boca bajó por el vientre plano de ella hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde sonrío contagiando a la detective. Satisfizo con sus labios las largas piernas de ella y mientras contaba los besos que medía cada una, fue bajando las braguitas a juego con el sujetador chocolate.

Una vez desnuda y el escritor todavía en bóxers se posicionó entre las piernas de ella y rozaba sutilmente los sexos de ambos, dejándolos con ganas de "llegar a la siguiente base". Ella húmeda con la necesidad de sentirlo dentro lo atraía hacia su centro, pero el escritor quería alargar un poco más el momento en el que el llevase la voz cantante en su juego.

Sus labios hinchados por los besos succionaban la piel que encontraban a su paso. Castle deseoso de hundirse en Kate se quitó los calzoncillos y sintió las manos de ella a lo largo de su espalda y bajando hacia sus nalgas. La detective sabedora de sus necesidades en esos momentos apretó hacia ella el culo de Rick haciéndolos gemir por el contacto. Enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del escritor permitiendo el roce de sus sexos calientes y deseosos de unirse.

-Mmm, Dios. Kate ¿quieres matarme?

-Me vas a matar tú como no llegues a la siguiente base ya.

-Viciosilla...

Sonrío Castle ante la fogosidad de ella. Sus cuerpos pegajosos por el sudor de la anticipación se unían de forma suave, casi sintiéndose completamente encajados.

Rick tomó su palpitante erección y la condujo a los pliegues calientes y húmedos de su detective.

Rozó tentativamente la zona erógena de Kate y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente. El escritor escondió su cara en el cuello de Beckett mientras ella abría la boca dejando escapar jadeos y gemidos. No podían pensar en nada más que en fundirse en uno, en que el escritor terminase de penetrarla para sentirse completos. Los músculos de ella se iban adaptando al miembro de Rick, con cada centímetro de invasión el escritor comenzaba a calentarse e intentaba controlarse para no embestir con rudeza. Necesitaba ser delicado, quería serlo, quería hacerle el amor despacio y que se sintiera la única mujer en la faz de la Tierra.

-Kate, mírame.

La detective miró los ojos azules de Rick y se mordió el labio inferior al sentirlo dentro completamente. Rick era grande, duro y aterciopelado. Era perfecto para ella, encajaban como las piezas de un reloj. Estar con él en esa intimidad le parecía perfecto, tenerlo dentro y encima de ella era indescriptible no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente.

-Eres perfecta.

Kate lo sentía palpitar dentro de ella, sus muslos se rozaban al igual que sus pechos por la respiración errática de Rick. El escritor tenso esperando a que se amoldara a él, la miraba con ternura y sensualidad, deseaba que ambos disfrutaran, o que ella lo hiciese así también lo haría él.

-Tú eres perfecto para mí.

Una gota de sudor recorría la espalda de Rick, estar dentro de la detective era como estar en el paraíso. Era una sensación maravillosa sentir cómo ella lo succionaba sin ningún movimiento tan solo con la quietud de sus cuerpos. Castle miraba cada centímetro del rostro de Kate, sus labios hinchados por sus besos le volvían loco, sus ojos brillantes por la pasión del momento y unas gotas perladas de sudor que recorrían su cuello y bajaban a su escote.

-Rick, creo que deberías...

-Dios, mmmm sí, debería...

Castle salió de ella para volver a introducirse con un movimiento seco de cadera arrancando un jadeo de sus gargantas. Ella acariciando su espalda se elevó un poco para atrapar sus labios, le encantaba besarlo. Rick era perfecto, cada parte de su cuerpo derrochaba masculinidad y sus labios no se quedaban atrás.

-Rick, si sigues con esta agonía no aguantaré mucho.

La detective colocó las manos en la espalda de Castle para atraerlo y marcar el ritmo que la llevase al orgasmo. Las uñas de Kate se clavaron en la piel de Castle cuando este atrapó un pezón que chupó hasta dejarlo erecto. Las embestidas secas y lánguidas haciendo que ambos dejasen escapar gemidos de placer, el miembro de Rick se deslizaba sin ningún problema por los músculos lubricados de la detective, arrancándoles gritos que placer que no se molestaban en silenciar.

Rick comenzó a moverse con un vaivén rítmico y regular, los gemidos de Kate en su oído lo alentaban a subir el ritmo. Sus bocas muy juntas se unían cada vez que Rick se hundía por entero en el sexo de su detective.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Con una fuerza y decisión que hacían enloquecer a Beckett. Kate sabía la fama de Castle en la cama pero aquello superaba sus expectativas, notaba cómo un calor conocido se formaba en su bajo vientre justo donde colisionaba el abdomen de Castle con el suyo.

Notaba su orgasmo cerca y también la tensión de Rick ante la anticipación del suyo. Querían llegar juntos.

-Kate, no aguantaré mucho más...

-Yo creo que tampoco... Vamos, Castle.

El escritor quería complacer a Kate, quería que tuviesen un recuerdo de su primera vez. Rick bajó la cabeza y atrapó los labios de Beckett con los suyos. Acallando los gemidos de ambos. La detective se aferró a su espalda y arqueó su cuerpo cuando Castle se sumergió en una penetración profunda. Las paredes de su sexo atraparon al miembro de Rick haciendo que explotase en un demoledor orgasmo. Rick corriéndose a borbotones dentro de ella mientras que Kate apretaba el miembro del escritor y lo hacía deshacerse en mil pedazos. Kate sintiendo cómo el tenía su orgasmo se dejó llevar y gritó ante las últimas penetraciones de su escritor, alcanzando también el paraíso con jadeos y gemidos.

Con las respiraciones todavía irregulares, Castle se desplomó a un lado de la cama de su novia y le quitó un mechón de su cara. Ambos sudorosos sonrieron y se acercaron para taparse con la sábana de algodón.

Todavía en silencio, Kate sumergió su cara en el cuello de Castle y dejó unos besos sobre la piel del escritor. Este acariciaba el brazo de su musa y apoyó su barbilla en el pelo ondulado de Beckett. La detective hacía dibujos sobre el pecho desnudo de Rick.

-Eres preciosa.

Kate levantó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Solo se te ocurre un "eres preciosa"?

-Bueno, es que ahora mi cerebro está colapsado por haberte hecho el amor y por estar abrazado a ti.

-Vamos que se te ha colgado el Windows.

-No soy el único al que se le ha colgado algo, detective.

-Perrrrrdona, chico escritor. No te subas a la parra.

-No me subo, solo digo que hace poco tiempo, gritabas enardecida por el deseo y el orgasmo que has tenido. Todo gracias al menda lerenda.

-Madreeeee, qué subidito.

-Subidita tu cuando acabe contigo...

La detective sonrío y se puso a horcajadas del escritor.

-Esta vez, escritor, eres mío.

Dijo la detective y comenzó a besarlo y a volverlo loco durante lo que restó de día.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, sino también podéis dejar una Review que son gratis y animan a escribir.

Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, pequeños padawan, he aquí el último capi del minific... por favor, no quiero llantos. Puede que haga un epílogo, pero según vea...

Espero que os haya gustado y dar las gracias a las pocas reviews que he tenido.

* * *

El tono incesante de la puerta de madera de la entrada despertó a Kate de su ensoñación. Quería remolonear un rato más en la cama, pero el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta no parecía darse por vencido.

Sintió una respiración pesada en su nuca y una erección presionando en la zona baja de su espalda, se mordió el labio al sentir el brazo de Rick por debajo de sus pechos y su mano entrelazada con la suya.

Muy pocas veces dormía con la misma persona con la que mantenía relaciones sexuales, pero con Castle era diferente. Con él sentía que siempre sería lo primero que vería al levantarse y lo último que vería al dormirse.

Otra vez escuchó los golpes incesantes de la puerta. La detective se desembarazó de Rick que ante la falta de ella cambio de postura quedando bocarriba dejando ver la erección que la había despertado.

Kate se mordió el labio y dudosa quiso mandar a tomar viento a la farola a la persona que estaba aporreando la puerta. Quería despertar a Castle y seguir con lo que dejaron anoche extenuados por el cansancio.

Kate cogió la camiseta que había llevado Rick el día anterior y se la colocó inspirando el olor a one million y a su Castle. Comprobó que le tapaba hasta la mitad del muslo y se puso los pantalones vaqueros cortos que estaban junto a los bóxers de Rick.

Antes de salir suspiró y miró al escritor dormir en su cama. Se acercó a la puerta y sin asomarse por la mirilla abrió sin más.

-Por fin, chica.

-Lanie ¿qué haces aquí?

Dijo e intento cerrar la puerta.

-Pues estoy aquí porque habíamos quedado para comer. Y es medio día.

-¿Que es medio día?

Lanie intentó volver a entrar pero Kate se lo impidió.

-Creo que no deberías entrar, está todo manga por hombro.

-¿Escondes algo, Kate?

-No, claro que no.

Dijo de forma rápida delatándose.

-Sí, seguro. Kate, abre la puerta ya.

-Lanie, no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Lanie, por favor.

Kate no sabía cómo decirle a su mejor amiga que su escritor estaba desnudo en su cama tras una noche repleta de sexo y orgasmos por doquier.

-¿Escondes algo o a alguien?

La detective se tensó y en un intento por cerrar la puerta de forma muy rápida tropezó y logró que Lanie se colara en su apartamento.

-Katie, todo está en orden...

Kate rezó por que Castle no fuera tan inoportuno y no se presentase en el salón como lo hizo con su padre el día anterior.

-Lanie, debes irte no puedes estar aquí.

-Kate, no te entiendo.

-Estoy con alguien ¿vale? ¿Contenta?

Lanie ante la aclaración de Kate abrió los ojos y se acercó a su amiga para interrogarla.

-¿Que estás con alguien? ¿Quién es ese alguien? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Está aquí, en tu habitación?

-Lanie, calla y habla más bajo. Sí, está en mi habitación. Por favor, ahora vete, luego te cuento.

-Oh no, eso sí que no.

-Lanie, ¿qué tengo que suplicarte o darte para que te vayas y luego te cuente?

-No me tienes que dar nada. Quiero detalles, Kate. Quiero saber quién es el que está en tu cama. ¿Y por qué resplandeces como si hubieras tenido la mejor noche de tu vida, señorita Viciosilla?

Kate se mordió el labio inferior debatiendo si contárselo a su amiga ya que iba a enterarse de todas formas antes o después.

-¿Lo conozco? ¿Qué tal lo hace? ¿Calza bien?

La detective se sonrojó por las preguntas que su amiga había dejado caer. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se volvió a morder el labio. Se lo tenía que contar, ella era su amiga y su confesora con todos los altibajos con su escritor.

-Sí, lo conoces.

-¿Es Will Sorenson o Demming?

Kate negó con la cabeza, le costaba creer que su amiga hubiese pensado en ellos antes que en Castle, pero claro Lanie sabía que la detective nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos hacia Rick.

-¿Es Josh? Oh dios no, dime que no es el chico de la moto.

-No, Lanie es...

Hablando del rey de Roma, Castle salió vestido con sus bóxers y bostezaba mientras se desperezaba como un oso que despierta tras el invierno.

-¿Castle?

Rick al escuchar la voz de Lanie abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a las dos amigas sentadas en los taburetes de la cocina de Kate.

-Culpable.

-¿Es Castle? ¿Que tu novio es Richard Castle? ¿Nuestro chico escritor?

Kate cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se vio a su escritor en mitad de el salón y a Lanie esperando respuestas.

-Mierda, montones de mierda.

-Kate, yo puedo irme si necesitáis hablar...

-Oh no, tú te quedas, chavalote. Y ahora tú, descastada, me vas a contar ¿por qué Castle está en tu salón medio en pelotas con el pelo post-sexo al igual que tú?

-Bueno, Lanie, Castle y yo nos dimos una oportunidad y bueno eso...

-Que "bueno eso"...

Castle se fue acercando a las chicas colocándose detrás de su detective. Ella se recostó un poco en él para que le diese ánimos y le miró con cariño.

-Lanie, nosotros empezamos hace un día a salir no lo habíamos planeado simplemente pasó y...

-Y tuvisteis sexo del bueno.

Castle tosió por la coletilla que soltó la forense y volvió a mirar a su chica que le devolvió la mirada intentado tranquilizarlo.

-Lanie, no vamos decirte nada. Es algo nuestro.

-Vale eso es que le has dejado seco.

-Lanie, por favor, que está delante.

-Venga, Kate no he dicho ninguna mentira. Tiene cara de estar muerto de hambre.

-Lanie, creo que Kate...

-A ti todavía no te ha llegado el turno, chico escritor. Así que chitón.

-Vale, voy a hacer café.

Anunció Rick y antes de irse besó la sien de su novia. Lanie ante la demostración de amor entre ellos se quedó parada.

-Lanie, ¿vas a seguir interrogando o te puedo largar de mi casa?

-Eh, no te me pongas chulita. Es que no puedo evitar ver lo extraño de la situación: tu escritor dándote mimos y tú, quien decías que jamás pasaría nada, aceptándolos.

-Las cosas cambian, y por ahora estamos bien.

-Ya lo veo ya. Ahora venga, desembucha ¿qué tal?

-Dios, no te voy a contar nada de lo que pase entre nosotros.

-Así que ha pasado. Vale.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero no lo has negado.

-Ya ¿y qué?

-Que lo has hecho con el escritor y por vuestras caras no os habéis conformado con una vez.

La detective se sonrojó y Castle se volvió a unir a ella con tres cafés, dos de ellos bien cargados. Lanie no se inmutó con la presencia de Rick y siguió a lo suyo.

-Entonces contesta las tres preguntas.

-No voy a responder esa estupidez.

-Vale, Si el preguntaré a él.

-No, eso si que no.

Rick ante la conversación de las mujeres prefirió callar a tener que lamentarse.

-Bien, se lo diré a él.

-Vale, dispara. No creo que le moleste.

Kate miró a Rick todavía con los bóxers y quiso besarlo mientras le peinaba su pelo rebelde pero su amiga estaba delante.

\- Bien: tamaño, uso y número.

Castle boquiabierto no daba crédito a lo que iba a responder Kate sobre él, más concretamente sobre su miembro.

Kate suspiró, miró a Lanie con odio y luego a Rick como si quisiera desaparecer con él.

\- Lanie ...

-Ni Lanie ni leches.

-Está bien. Por encima de la media, genial tirando a excelente y siete. ¿Contenta?

-¿Siete? Madre mía, debes estar muerta, y tú ni te cuento.

Castle rojo como un tomate hasta las orejas miraba a Kate atónito. Lanie quiso quitar hierro al asunto y dijo:

-No te preocupes, me lo habría dicho contigo o sin ti. Y te confieso que estás por encima de Espo.

Rick sin salir de su asombro se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su chica. Le rozó el muslo y dio un apretón.

-Creo que voy a ducharme mientras termináis de hablar. No necesito más detalles.

Antes de irse y para sorprender a Lanie, Kate tiró del elástico del bóxer de Rick para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo lentamente. Sus labios atraparon a los del escritor que gimió por el gesto.

-Vale, las toallas están...

-En el cuarto cajón, me lo dijiste ayer.

Cuando Castle desapareció del salón, Lanie fulminó con la mirada a su amiga y le soltó:

-Ya puedes empezar a cantar por esa boquita.

-Mira lo que has hecho. Me lo has espantado.

\- Espantada yo, que si me descuido te veo con un bombo del chico escritor. Que te lo guardas todo, chata.

Kate sonrío y miró por donde se habla marchado Rick. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco estaría mal un pequeño Castle correteando por su casa.

* * *

Se me olvidaba. Quiero dedicarle el Fic enteretico a las chiquillas del grupo "El Roce" porque son lo mejor del mundo mundial y que aunque no nos conozcamos somos la caña.

Besos para mis locas del Caskett.

Pd: si dejáis review me ayudará a hacer el epílogo. Grax


End file.
